Ice Dyed With Crimson
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Kula is saved by Ash, but of course he would only do that if it had a benefit for him. Ash finally thought up a plan to get the Kusanagi Sword; the last of the 3 sacred treasures. The two eventually become friends, much to K's dismay. Kula, falling for Ash has no clue what she's gotten herself in to. Will he return her feelings or carry out his plan? Kula x Ash (slight Kula x K')


A/N: Hello! So this is my first KOF fic on here, though, I have some others, so sorry if characters are OOC!

"Ice Dyed With Crimson"

* * *

Angel, started to close in on Kula. Kula back up until she hit the brick wall behind her. She moaned in pain from the stab wound in her back that Angel had just previously given her.

"Poor little girl…" Angel snickered and she walked closer and closer to Kula, "Unfortunately, your life will be cut short."

"Unfortunately, it will not." A voice said. Angel whipped her head around to the source of the voice. She saw a feminine looking boy with blonde hair.

"Stay out of this! It's none of your business!" Angel growled in irritation. How dare someone walk up to her so calmly, as she was finally succeeding in killing Kula Diamond?!

Kula landed with a thud on the ground, now passed out from loss of blood.

The boy, known as Ashe waged his finger, "Oh non, non, non, non! But mademoiselle, it just happens to be!"

"What? Who the hell are you?" Angel looked at the teen suspiciously.

Ash smiled completely ignoring her question, "I'll do you a favor, and I'll take that girl off of your hands."

"Not happening." Angel huffed as she crossed her arms.

"And why not?" Ash asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?!" Angel growled in frustration, "None of your business!"

Without another word, Ash had green, acid-like flames emanating from his hands, "How about a duel for the girl, mademoiselle?"

"You're pissing me off!" Angel yelled charging at him, "Get lost!"

As Angel and Ash began to fight, Elisabeth quietly picked up Kula and carried her away. Ash blocked all of the Latina's attacks with ease.

He noticed that Elisabeth had already gotten Kula out of there. Ash let the busty assassin knock him down. He smirked and held up his hands in defeat, "Alright, you won. I'll back off now."

Angel grinned, feeling satisfied. She turned back to finish Kula off but noticed she was no longer there; just a small pool of her blood. She turned back to the boy but noticed he was also gone.

* * *

Ash hummed happily as he filed his nails. Elisabeth sat calmly next to him in the hospital room.

Kula had been taken care of by the doctors and now was resting.

"Ash?" Elisabeth spoke up.

"Oui?" Ash looked up from his nails.

Elisabeth's eyes narrowed and looked at Kula, "What are you planning to do with that girl?:

Ash put a hand over his heart, pretending to be offended, "And what do you ever mean by that?!"

"This isn't like you. You wouldn't save a girl from the kindness of your heart. You would only do that for some type of self-gain," Elisabeth explained, "I know you all too well."

"Don't be silly Betty!" Ash chuckled light heartedly, "I couldn't let a poor little girl like her die in vain!"

Ash looked over at Kula, "She's so pretty! Her unique beauty had to be spared!"

"Whatever you're planning, I don't want to be involved with it." Elisabeth said as she got up and left.

* * *

Kula's eyes fluttered open, and she scanned the odd room with her ruby eyes, until she came face to face with a horribly familiar face, "Y-you!"

"Bonjour, mademoiselle!" Ash smiled. Kula tried to push away from him, but the sides of the bed, not allowing her to do so.

"I-I don't like you! You can control fire!" Kula stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's no way to treat someone that saved your life!" Ash chuckled, "And I'm flattered that you remember who I am!"

"Wh-what are you talking about? Where K'?!" Kula asked in an almost frantic way.

"K'? You mean that abomination of a clone that has the same flames as Kusanagi?" Ash asked in a more serious demeanor.

"Clone?" Kula asked.

Ash smiled, "Never mind that, but why are you scared of my fire but not his?"

"Hey! I'm not scared of fire! I hate it! I hate you!" Kula gave a soft growled.

Ash leaned back in to his chair, "Then tell me mademoiselle, what is the difference between K' and I?"

"W-well… K' is my friend!" Kula explained.

"And why can't I be your friend?" Ash asked.

"B-Because…" Kula trailed off, not being able to come up with an excuse.

Ash grinned and held out his hand for her, "Then it's settled! I'm Ash Crimson! Let's be friends, okay?"

"I don't know… Dianna and Foxy told me not to trust strange men that can control fire…" Kula said.

"Don't worry! I'm still a kid myself!" Ash reached his hand out further, "So what do you say?"

"Alright," Kula finally said as she shook his hand, "I'm Kula Diamond."

Ash kissed her hand and smiled, "Well Enchante, Kula."

Kula blushed and immediately withdrew her hand. Ash chuckled, "You must be hungry mademoiselle Diamond."

"Very!" Kula exclaimed as she felt her stomach growl at the mention of food. Ash turned away and grabbed something off the counter, "I hope you like sachertorte. It's the only thing I have at the moment."

"What is it? Is it sweet?!" Kula grinned with hopefulness in her eyes.

"It is. It's a type of chocolate cake imported all the way from Vienna, Austria," Ash held out the sweet treat, "It's also my favorite food."

"Yay! I love cake!" Kula smiled, reaching for the cake. She stopped when she noticed the IV's in her arms, restraining her from reaching any further.

"Oh non!" Ash exclaimed as he noticed the IVs also. Ash the smiled, "I guess I'll have to feed you then!"

"Huh-wh-"

Kula was cut off by Ash putting a piece of the cake between her lips. Kula froze, in surprise.

Ash sighed, "Have you already forgotten how to eat, my dear?"

Kula shook her head quickly and bit the cake off the fork. She chewed it, glaring at the teen because of his last comment.

Not after long, she had eaten the whole slice of cake, plus two more.

"A-alright," Ash spoke, somewhat shocked from how someone like her could consume so many sweets in the way she did, "Enough sweets for now."

Kula's eyes sparkled as she rubbed her tummy, " That stuff was amazing! Seirah never buys stuff like that for me!"

"I'm glad!" Ash smiled, in a way that would make your heart melt.

"So…" Kula began, "Why am I here again? I don't remember much. I just remember a nice lady carrying me."

"I don't know why, but the most unpleasant woman was trying to kill you, but Betty and I saved you!" Ash said proudly.

"Oh! Wait… who's Betty?"

* * *

As Elisabeth entered the room, Kula and Ash smiled, both yelling out at the same time, "Bonjour Betty!"

Elisabeth's eye twitched. He started teaching her French and got her to call her 'Betty'?! Great…

* * *

A/N: That was probably the worst thing that I've ever written... anyway comment please! I also have two K'xKula fics coming out soon!

Extra:

K': You know what?! Fuck you Rachel?

Rachel(Me): Wh-what?! Why?!

K': Since when do you pair Kula with anyone other than me?!

Rachel: Since now…


End file.
